


something different

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cross-Dressing Day at Dunder Mifflin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something different

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a drabble prompt from gloss.

Pam is _almost_ positive that “Cross-Dressing Day!" at Dunder-Mifflin is just a thinly (very thinly) veiled excuse for Michael to wear a padded bra and feel himself up during meetings. And as disgusted as she is by that notion, it doesn’t stop her from participating — tucking her hair up under a baseball cap and wearing one of Roy’s old shirts over blue jeans in a half-hearted attempt at, if not exactly cross-dressing than something like it. It doesn’t stop her, either, from sucking in a sharp breath when Karen comes in, and whips her coat off in front of reception. Her hair is tied back, and her standard fitted suit is exchanged for something slightly more masculine, something Pam quite put a finger on, but something _different_.

Michael whines from his office that Karen looks “like you do every day! Not fair!" Still rolling her eyes, Karen turns to Pam and shrugs.

"I don’t know. I think I’m pretty hot."

"Yeah," Pam agrees without thinking, the bill of her cap flashing into her vision as she nods, suddenly vehement about the whole concept.


End file.
